Kiss Me Then
by ListeningtoGrace
Summary: Sirius loves James who is in love with Lily. Mild Sexual Content and a few bad words. Rating for safety. One Shot


_Disclaimer: The Character of Harry Potter Belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them._

_I have no way to describe this story besides **What happens when you let an extremely bored me write at midnight.  
**I hope you like it nonetheless _

Sirius watched them as they cuddled under a tree by the lake, his lips never leaving hers, not even for a second. Sirius briefly wondered how in Merlin's name they were still breathing, or how he was still breathing for that matter, he was dying of a broken heart. Gathering his things he walked away from the happy scene that was breaking him with every passing second. With each step a few more tears fell, leading back to James, happily in love with Lily; there was no room in his life for a mangy mutt anymore.

Everyone was at dinner, most likely fawning over the happy couple that in everyone's opinion had taken too many years to get where they were, or in Sirius' most humble opinion too few. Sirius however was not. He had a howler from home that refused to combust and six years' worth of memories of him and Prongs to keep him company. The effect was like rubbing salt into a wound, but Sirius welcomed the stinging sensation. Pain for some reason hurt less than hope, maybe because pain hurt in the now but hope was like a chronic disease that never let up. If you let yourself hope you left yourself open for disappointment.

Sirius though had never learned the lesson about hope, he still wished and dreamed and prayed with every fiber of his being that one day his best friend would wake up and realize what was right in front of him. Realize that he didn't need the stupid bird that had effectively broken his heart for upwards of six years when he had his friend who had been in love with him just as long and had never hurt him, not once.

Sirius had just cracked a bottle of Firewhiskey that had been hidden under his bed when his three most favorite people in the world burst into the room, the shortest one carrying something that looked suspiciously like food. "Yo Pads where—? Is that alcohol?" Prongs grinned at the bottle in Sirius' hand with glee.

Sirius just shrugged and seemingly magically produced three more glasses, apparently _wallow in self-pity time_ had just become _drink with the boys time_ but Sirius wasn't complaining. He had on good authority James had no concept of personal space when he was drunk and liked to cuddle, namely with Sirius. "Is that food Pete?" and with that sentence he forgot about his pain and proceeded to get smashed.

The next morning found Sirius in a bed that wasn't his wearing substantially less clothes than he was sure he'd had on last night and cuddled up against somebody. _How much had he drunk last night?_ Turning carefully in the arms ensnaring him he found himself millimetres from a mostly naked James' lips and felt something suspiciously like Morning Wood prod him in the stomach. _Oh fuck!_ He needed to get out of the bed right _fucking_ now before he did something stupid, such as start dry humping James' leg like the horny dog he was.

In a series of ungraceful movements Sirius found himself in a shower of sub-arctic temperatures summoning every image he could of Professor Slughorn in very lacy, very pink lingerie and he still spent close to an hour trying to tame his over interested dick. By the time he deemed himself fit to leave the bathroom the dormitory was all but deserted, save for one very sympathetic looking Peter Pettigrew.

"How much of last night do you remember?" the Rat asked handing Sirius an apple which the Black boy bit into gratefully.

"Not much, though it must have been pretty interesting. I woke up naked in bed with Prongs."

Pete just nodded. "How long have you been in love with him?"

"Wh—Wha—What?"

"Prongs. How long have you been in love with him?"

"You're still drunk Petey. I don't like Prongs."

"Never said you liked him. I said you're in love with him and now I want to know how long."

"However did you reach this conclusion?" Sirius asked, tactfully not answering Peter's question.

"Watching the two of you last night was very illuminating. I'm not quite sure if was the tears at every mention of he and Lily, the pathetic longing puppy dog looks, or the part where begged him to make love, not fuck, make love to you during strip poker. Moony won by the way, most likely because he dresses in more layers than there is to an onion?"

Is food all you think about?" Sirius managed to joke before he reached his breaking point and started sobbing something about _six fucking years_ into Peter's chest.

"Moony I come to you with a very Sirius dilemma, pun intended."

"Pete I don't care if the house elves stopped severing cake at breakfast. I have an essay to finish before Saturday."

"Why Saturday? Classes don't start until Monday? Besides this isn't about cake, though I must remember to whine about that to Minnie. You reckon she loves me as much as she loves Pads?"

"Saturday's the full moon you dimwit and no I doubt Professor McGonagall loves you as much as Sirius. Can't this wait Wormtail?"

"No it can't Moony. Six years is long enough."

"Ok Pete. Get to the Point."

"Pads loves Prongs and has since like first year. This thing between Prongs and Lily is virtually killing him."

"Oh that is a very Sirius problem." And Moony smirked, a very Marauder-like smirk. "Wormy, I do believe it's time we get our Cupids on"

"What's a Cupid?"

A little less than a month later a very distraught James Potter found one very depressed Sirius black sitting in the Shrieking Shack with a very large bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Hey Pads? Can I have some of that?"

Sirius passed the bottle, not saying a word.

The boys remained like that for a very long time. Sitting in silence nursing their wounds.

James finally spoke. "She dumped me Pads. Said something about me never being hers gave me a kiss and wished me happiness with him. Who the hell is _Him_ Pads? You're my best friend; you'd tell me if I was in love with a bloke right?"

Sirius very carefully hid his joy at James being single and the fact his girlfriend, correction ex-girlfriend thought he was in love with another guy. There might be hope for him yet! "You're drunk Prongs, Let's head back to the castle before we freeze to death out here"

"Don't wanna!" James pouted and hugged Sirius as though the simple display of affection would break Sirius' resolve and allow them to stay where they were. He was on the right track the warmth of James' quite nearly turned Sirius into a pile of goo in that very spot but the Black's stubbornness was victorious and though Sirius didn't have the strength to make the boy he was very much in love with let go he did have the strength to drag said boy's scrawny, drunk ass back to the castle.

Sirius was debating the best way to get James into something resembling pyjamas when three soft voices interrupted him. "Siri, Jamie, look up."

"Is 'hat mistletoe? James asked in a vaguely adorable, to Sirius anyway, drunken slur.

"I think it is Jamie." Sirius muttered.

"Then kiss me"

Those three word effectively stopped Sirius' heart. Did his best friend, the boy he'd loved forever just ask him to kiss him? Yes he did, and Sirius was just a mere mortal powerless to refuse.

When their lips met beneath the mistletoe there was no fireworks or anything like that, just love and affection.

"Mistletoe guys? It's like the middle of November. How much more cliché can you get?"

"Says the guy in love with his best friend."

Lily, Peter, and Remus laughed as James pressed his face to the nape of Sirius' neck but unheard by all of them were the four simple words Sirius had been longing to hear from James lips for six years and to just plain hear for longer. "I love you too."

_Review please._

_~ListeningtoGrace_


End file.
